The Founding Fathers
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After graduating, Harry Potter and his friends discover that Hogwarts is weakening and are called to the school. Old traditions are in play and once again, can Harry save the day and find the love he's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Summoning the Patriarchs

Harry James Potter-Black was sitting behind his desk In his study, utterly bored. After graduation he decided to take a year off before pursuing a job while his friends went ahead to become an Auror and a Mediwitch. Everyone pretty much went about their own lives after the war, but something kept eating at Harry. _I can't shake it but I feel that something's wrong. _He tried to brush it off to paranoia but when Harry was about to turn heel to his kitchen, Ron and Hermoine came through the fireplace and looked upset. _Awww shit._

"Harry, mate, something's wrong with Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the school?"

"You don't feel it Harry? As if, it's _weakening."_

_"_No Hermoine, I do but I thought it was due to the paranoia..."

"Harry, everyone of our class has been summoned to the school. Professor McGonnell said it's important." Harry didn't hesitatate. He grabbed what he needed and with his friends, Flooed to the school. The Headmistress' worried face showed her relief as the trio came in.

"Oh thank you for coming so quickly." She said, hugging them all briefly. "I'm sorry but I need everyone in order to explain this." She led them to the Great Hall, where the others of their class were gathered. McGonagall took the stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please sort yourselves into your former houses. The sooner we get this done, the better." Everyone did as they were told, but they were still worried. "Thank you all. I have grave news, Hogwarts, is indeed weakening." Mummers of panic were flying around but McGonagall gestured for silence. "Therefore, we have no choice but to invoke an ancient tradition. Details of it will be disclosed once we've the proper information. Rooms have been assigned to each and everyone one of you and you will be allowed to bring your children if they are quite young or you will be allowed to spend time with them. I do apologize for this. Thank you." With that, she returned to her office and the trio blinked. That was until Harry doubled over in pain and passed out.

The ceiling of the Hospial Wing was the first thing Harry saw. _Ah, this never gets old_. He thought wryly. He eased his eyes open and sat up carefully. The Headmistress placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Easy Potter,"

"What happened?"

"Ms. Granger...er, Ms. Weasley is researching the details. Apparently, you were most affected by Hogwarts' condition. No one else has fainted. _Oh lovely, I know where this is going..._"It would seem, that you have a part to play in her restoration." _I knew it, why me?! Haven't I been through enough shit in my life? _Harry was about to retort but Hermoine came in with a really _old_ and _heavy_ tome. _Oh crap! This is definately not good!_ McGonagall smiled. "Well Ms. Weasely..."

"You have every reason to fear Headmistress." Hermoine said. "Hogwarts _is _weakening. And, I'm sorry Harry, you _do _have a part to play." _Merlin's balls! _She showed them the book. "Rowena Ravenclaw's sister Rhea, was a Seer and she foresaw this coming. It was due to massive damage, both magically and physically. To ensure the school's protection, it was decided that _five_ students, one from each of the houses and one _chosen_ would act as "keystones" in restoring the school. Now, here's where it gets tricky: the chosen five had to be _exceptionally powerful_,_ magically pure,_ and _of old blood_. Four out of the five had to be _male_. The fifth, could be _either gender. _Now here's the real kicker..." _Oh, here it comes..._"Out of the five, only _two_ will wed and be bound, in soul, magic, body and mind and in _love_. The wedded pair will remain at the school, becoming the Headmaster and Deputy, respectfully." _Well, shit! "_But on certain situations, there are exceptions_."_ _arent there always? _"In the case that the Chosen (fifth student) is male, he would be able to _conceive and carry_. He would fall under the category of "female" being androgynous or effeminate. But in that aspect, he would have to be in _equal_ power to _one _of the four."

"Hm, there has to be more...so far, it sounds hopeless."

"The Founders gathered every student they had and _tested _them. The four that excelled were set aside. The fifth was also tested but in a different manner. The four males, given the titles of _Patriarchs_ were from _each _House. The Patriarchs had to _remain_ powerful _and magically_ _pure_. They were tested as such by the Founders and if they passed, they were given a portion of their Founder's _own magical power_. They weren't _direct descendants. _They became_ magical_ descendants. The Patriarchs had to return to Hogwarts every half century, or a century the _latest_ to the school and remain for at least an _entire_ year. Within the year, the Patriarchs would "test" each and every student of the last graduating class and the one whose _excelled in every aspect and won the heart and affections of a Patriarch, would become the Chosen and would wed the Patriarch they've won the heart and affections of." Oh boy..._

"What if a Patriarch died?" Harry dared to ask, his mind swearing.

"Then it would pass to the next of kin or the closest relative." _Oh fuck!_

_"_Ms. Weaseley, who are the four Patriarchs and how we will we get them here?"

"They would _know_ when to come. And if they're already married, the previous marriage becomes null and void. They will come here." Before anymore questions could be answered, Hagrid lumbered in.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but yer goin to want to see this." He led them to the Great Hall where the four House banners were and all but one seemed _brighter. _Gryffindor's banner had a black ribbon across the crest! Everyone went wide eyed and Hermoine bowed her head.

"The Patriarch for Gryffindor is dead." She said. "And it'll stay that way until the new Patriarch is revealed."

"How will that happen? And how will we know when the others will come?"

"Sparks of their House colors forming the crest. And like I said, it's passed down by blood." She opened the book and flipped to another page with _four_ ancestral family crests. "These, are the crests of the four Patriarchs. For Hufflepuff, it's the Smith Family, their Head, is ZoinusSmith, he's Zachiarchs father. For Ravenclaw, it's the Davis Family, their Head, is Raziel Davis, Rogers father. For Gryffindor...oh my...Its James Potter..."

"What?!" Harry shouted. "Give me that!"

"Potter," McGongall said sternly, calming him down. "Continue, Ms. Weaseley,"

"For Slytherin...Its..."She gulped at that moment. _If she says Draco or Lucius I'm puking my fucking guts til I die! _"It's..."

"Who?!"

"Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' own father and Draco's _grandfather!" _Both women turned as soon as they heard Harry's body hit the floor! They tucked him into bed and sighed.

"Well, that went fairly well."

When everyone heard the explanation of the four Patriarchs, the room burst into uproar, some mixed emotions and some fainting from pure shock. Ron was sick.

"So Harry may have to end up shacked to someone huh?"

"We don't know that for sure Ronald."

"'Moine, open your eyes. There's _no one_ that's more powerful than Harry..."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I forgot to mention it, but if there is _no_ Chosen...a Patriarch would have _both_ traits!"

'Wait, you're saying...that Harry may end up shacked up with one of _them? _And how's that, if they have to be _equal_ in power?"

"Age, the more dominant Patriarch would be _older_."

"Well, good thing Harry likes blokes. He'd run out screaming or destroy the place. But how will Harry take up the role, he's conked out!"

"Well it's better that he is. It's a ritual that's done by the Heads of House. They have to hit Harry with their own magic." Hermoine stood up as each Head of House came in and surrounded Harry's bed. "Gryffindor has to go last. Slytherin's first." She whispered. Professor Slughorn hit Harry with a light spell. The spell went green and settled, a green glow around Harry that pulsed in time with his heart. Professor Sprout went next, also going with a light spell. Her spell went yellow and Harry's body pulsed again, shifting colors. Professor Flitwick went next casting a soothing charm. His spell went blue and like before, Harry's body took it and pulsed three colors, his heart rate picking up speed. Professor McGonagall had the worst job, she had to _wake him up!_ She cast the "wake up" spell and as soon as her spell hit him and settled in with the others, his back arched, hands fisted the sheets, mouth parted in a silent scream and he _glowed_ _all four colors!_ The glow grew brighter as Harry's heart rate picked up and his magic rose. Things began to shake, winds picked up and windows began to crack. As time passed, the glow grew, but so did the destruction.

"Minerva!" Pomfrey shouted. "Wake him up!"

"He _is_ awake!" The Headmistress said. "I'm at a loss,"

"He's not centering!" Hermoine shouted. "He doesn't know how!"

"Harry! Wake up!"

_Oh god, this hurts! _Harry's mind cried. _It hurts so much, how do I make this stop? What's wrong with me?! _He was about to panic when he felt a cool, calm and powerful presence appear close to him but in the shadows.

"_You're not centered." _The voice said, reminding Harry of the ocean, velvet and the mountains. "_Calm yourself down. Slow your heart down, stabilize it, there you go. Now, allow the magic to pass through you like sunlight through glass, good." _As the voice guided him, it helped him to rebuild his channels, unblock his magic and helped him settle down. Harry felt relief as the pain slowly ebbed away. In its place was warmth. "_There you are, you're centered. There will be no more outbursts now or trying to destroy things due to your magic flailing wildly. I'll leave you for the time being, but don't worry, we will meet again. Very soon. For now, sleep for when you wake, things will be forever changed." _Harry felt a cool wave from the presence and felt _serene._

_"But how will I...?" _Harry asked but the presence interrupted him and was amused.

"_You'll know when the time comes for you to know. Time to rest my beloved phoenix." _Harry felt a soft chaste kiss on his lips before he was alone again.

Harry opened his eyes for the second time and saw a lot of concerned but shocked faces. He sat up slowly and his beautiful emerald eyes widened. _Holy shit...I did this?_

_"_I...did...this?" Harry asked the stunned group. They nodded but we're still shocked to speak and they were looking at him _really_ weird. He picked up his glasses then tossed them aside when he realized he didn't need them anymore. _Well, that's one problem I won't miss._ He shook his head, eyes widening when silky, gently curled raven tresses with bits of auburn on the bottom ticked his wrists. He ran his hands through, smiling as he noticed no more messy mop. His hands were more graceful and elegant, although still smaller than most males'. His skin was still sun kissed but the body felt more...lighter although still male. And more...graceful,with a couple of curves... He turned to the group and Hermoine nodded toward the mirror. Harry carefully made his way to the mirror and gasped. His features were more effeminate but still a man's face. His lips were a dusky rose and slightly parted. His rear was supple and was peach shaped and firm. In short, he was a _knockout!_

"What...happened to me?" He asked. Even his voice was different. It was softer, melodious and like silk. It would send someone into rapture.

"I...believe..." McGonnell began. "We have a new Patriarch." At that moment, in the Great Hall, the black ribbon on Gryffindor's banner vanished and red and gold sparks burst in the sky in form of Gryffindor's crest. _One Patriarch down, _The Headmistress said. _Three to go._

In the Smith house, Zoinus was entertaining guests when the Gryffindor crest graced the sky. He almost spilled his glass of wine in shock and turned heel to pack. He smirked as he prepared to arrange his departure. He had waited for this and now, he would have a chance to kick his annoying wife to the curb. The man was pretty average, with tawny colored hair beady little eyes and was showing the early signs of a gut. _I could Glamor myself to look more attractive. I'll make my way to Hogwarts in the morning._

Raziel Davis was finishing up paperwork in his office when the light and sparkles appeared. He dropped what he was doing and packed as he walked through his home. He wasn't bad to the eye, he was tall with blue eyes and greying brown hair but he really loved his wife and really didn't want another. _Hope I don't get picked. Have to watch my back._

In Romania, Abraxas Malfoy was checking off things on his list, looking over each dragon. He was truly a sight. Although pushing almost eighty, the blond looked no older than _thirty_! His white blonde hair was tied in a braid reaching down his back and although he was tall, the man was powerfully built and muscular. His silver eyes were sharp and his features, although handsome, they were hawk like. In short, the man was both _beautiful _and _terrifying_. He looked up when he heard the booming noise and saw the crest. _Ah, its time. Wait for me, my beloved phoenix, I'm on my way._ "Mr. Weasely," He called over his shoulder. Charlie walked up to stand next to the blonde. Abraxas handed over the documents and the keys. "I leave you in charge. It's time."

"Yes Sir," Charlie said with a nod. He knew what his employer was referring to and saw the Sparks as well. _Way to go Harry. You'll be in good hands._ He watched as his employer prepared to leave, dressed to the nines and with Patriarch robes, which were black with a green and silver sash going diagonally from his left shoulder to right hip. His House crest and School House crest were on the cuffs. He watched as his employer came out, replacing his wand into its holster.

"Sir,"

"Hm?" Abraxas responded, his mind occupied. Charlie knew why and he had the answer.

"Why not go, in style?" He asked with a smirk. Abraxas smirked back. He loved this young man's thinking. He turned to a carriage then whistled. A black, green and silver Hungerian Horntail landed and Abraxas smirked. _Why not go in style? _ While Abraxas double checked everything, Charlie got the carriage ready, which didn't take long.

"Um Sir, will you been sending Salazar back?"

"Rest your mind Mr. Weasely, Salazar will be going with me. I'm the only one who he'll allow to handle him."

"Naturally, you're his 'mother' Sir." Charlie said. Abraxas nodded, for it was true. The elder found the egg in his travels and when Salazar hatched, Abraxas settled in Romania and began the company. Charlie caught wind of it and after graduating school, applied for a position. The elder watched the younger man, observing how the animals responded to the ginger and he hired him that same day. Charlie didn't share his family's prejudice with the Malfoys. He respected Abraxas. The man was stern but he was fair to his animals and staff. Even Salazar took a shine to Charlie but only as a friend. Abraxas bid his staff goodbye and entered the carriage. As soon as all was secured, Charlie nodded to Salazar.

"Salazar off you go." He said. The regal powerful dragon needed no further prompting. With a powerful flap, he took flight into the night.

**_Hm, my latest. How will it end? There's more to come._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

Harry looked over at the crowd, figiditing with the hem of his Patriarch robes. They were black with a sash bearing the colors of his house : Red and gold. The sash started on left shoulder and ended on the right hip. His houses, the House of Potter, the House of Black, and his school house were on his robe's sleeves. A simple red and gold ribbon kept his hair back. He stepped down when McGonagall and Professor Sprout were finished. Harry looked absolutely _enchanting._ He was led to the Hall and with McGongall's go ahead, took the throne-like chair under the Gryffindor banner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one of the Patriarchs with us, Gryffindor's. The others will be arriving as soon as they can. Once all four are present, classes will begin for the students. For you all, train yourselves, for you will be tested."

"Who is the Gryffindor's Patriarch?" Someone asked. McGonagall gestured for Harry to step foward. When he did, all the men and women were awestruck by his beauty. Harry felt his skin crawl, not used to so much attention, returned to the throne and people snapped out of it.

"It's Potter." McGonagall said. "As according to tradition, he will remain here for an entire year. And if he accepts, he will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I accept," Harry said shyly. "But I'd like to addressed as Professor Black, please?"

"Of course." McGonagall said. "Rest up everyone, tomorrow's a brand new day." Everyone filed out and Harry stood up, ready to head for Gryffindor when McGonagall shook her head.

"This way, Lord Patriarch Black." She said, leading him to another wing with the four crests engraved in the double doors and turned to him. "I can not enter here. This wing was especially made for the Patriarchs and Chosens. Just open the doors and let the magic do the rest. Goodnight." She made her way back to her chambers, leaving Harry alone. With a sigh, he pushed the doors and gasped at the beautiful living quarters. There were done up in chestnut, mahogany, and beautiful dark red. Harry felt at _home_ and settled in for the night.

Ron and Hermoine were in Gryffindor Tower but Hermoine was deep in study. Harry had the power and characteristics of a Patriarch but what didn't work, was Harry's size, breathtaking beauty, allure, dimurre nature and shy attitude. _The characteristics of...a Chosen... Oh my...Harry's...Both!_ She ran to McGonagall and startled the poor woman.

"Harry's both! A patriarch and a chosen!"

"What, how is that possible?"

"Because there's no one our age who fits the bill." Ron said. "Didn't I say that before?"

"Yes Ronald, but now we have to get in touch with the other Patriarchs. Where are they Headmistress?"

"They're already on the way I'm sure." The Headmistress said. " They possibly left as soon as the Gryffindor crest hit the skies."

"So how will they know...?"

"I don't know."

_Oh god, what a day. Now I can't sleep._ Harry's mind groaned. Like before, a cool calm presence appeared but remained in the shadows. Harry smiled. It was the same presence that helped him before.

"_Tough day hm my beloved phoenix?" _

_"Yea, I woke up, found out I practically destroyed the Hospital Wing. Then I look in a mirror and I found out I'm a freaking hottie..." _At this, the presence laughed heartily, reminding Harry of crisp apples and summertime. Harry rolled his eyes and continued. _"And I was told oh by the way you're the Patriarch of Gryffindor, congratufuckinglations. But I'm effeminate for Merlins sake!" _The laughter stopped a bit but the amusement was not gone in the slightest. _"Then everybody looked like they wanted to bust a nut when they saw me! What the hell is going on with everyone?"_ The laughter was brief before a throat cleared.

"_All right, I'll explain. The physical changes happen when the mantle of Patriarch is taken up by the one destined for it. Now, you said you're effeminate which is a Chosen attritibute. A Chosen, my beloved phoenix is simply, the spouse of a Patriarch. But because you are both, there will be no need to test your class. All the Headmistress needs, is us, the four Patriarchs. Now, when it comes down to it, there are bonds that will have to be achieved before hand. This is one of them: the Mind bond. The next, will be the actual meeting. The one you respond best with will be another point as they say. Next, um well, the last two usually tie together, the Magical Bond and the Soul Bond."_

_"But how will I know...?"_

_"As cliche this may sound it works, go with your gut, follow you heart, take your pick." _Harry laughed this time and he heard the presence sigh in content. This reaction cause a shy blush pink Harry's cheeks and warm him up all over.

"_Not that I don't appreciate this, but why are you taking the time to explain this to me?"_

_"I enjoy our talks for one, two, you bewitched me without even trying. Which is no easy feat."_

_"You sound like a...upper class."_

_"Oh, do I?"_

_"Yea, because the Patriarchs are from old blood right?"_

_"You're correct my beloved phoenix. We are of old blood."_

_"Why do you keep calling me that?"_

_"Does it displease you?"_

_"No, I like it but I find it unfair because I have no name for you." _The warm laughter was back and Harry swore with all he had that the presence kissed his cheek.

"_I'm sure you'll come up with one when the time is right my beloved phoenix. Don't rush it, we have an entire year and hopefully beyond, to get to know each other."_

_"How come I can hear only you?"_

_"Well, that depends on the power level of the Patriarch, especially a dominant one. You do remember that the pair have to be equal in power. Well each Patriarch has their own power that makes them unique. One of yours, you already know. Your Parseltongue."_

_"And yours?"_

_"Why tell you when I can show you when the time comes? Now, it is late where you are my beloved_ phoenix. _And I'm still traveling. But before I leave, I must warn you, one of the other Patriarchs has bad intentions and must not be trusted. Be aware and be careful until I arrive, for I'm the farthest distance. As much as I am reluctant to part with you, I bid you goodnight, we will speak again." _With one more kiss, the presence was gone. Harry sighed sadly but to his amazement, he fell fast asleep.

A loud booming noise startled Harry out of bed the next morning, tangling him in the sheets. _Oh...not happening, who the fuck is here so early?!_ He got dressed and made his way to find the Headmistress who looked peeved with the early arrival.

"Headmistress, we can send the others home, they don't need to be here. You only need us four. By the way? Who's the fucktard that came so early?"

"It seems Lord Patriarch, that the Patriarch for Hufflepuff has arrived." McGongall said. Harry rolled his eyes and waited. The man that arrived struck a chord of extreme dislike in Harry and he was ready to hiss. McGonagall smirked. She didn't like Zoinus Smith either. He was a ill tempered man who tried to play an aristocrat. And he was glamored as well, she wrinkled her nose and dismissed it.

"Ah, Headmistress," Zoinus said airily. "This is a pleasure..."

"Smith, you know the drill." The Headmaster said icily. Smith was taken aback while Harry snickered. This angered Smith but he extended his sweaty and beefy hand. Harry just nodded. Again McGonagall smirked. _At least we know Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. _

_Oh man, does this guy have fleas, thank Merlin I didn't shake his hand._ Harry was appalled as he saw Zoinus scratch at his crotch and sit with his legs open despite wearing robes. Harry wanted to hurl. _This guy is gross! _ He even gave Harry leacherous looks and despite himself Harry ran off, hands clamped over his mouth and ran into the bathroom and threw up. He felt a hand on his hair, making sure it doesn't get puked on. Harry pulled back and looked up. It was the _last _person he expected, Draco Malfoy! When the blond was sure Harry was done, he helped him sit back and handed him mouthwash and waited. Harry composed himself and turned to the blond.

"Thanks, you didn't..."

"Yea I did. Look Harry I never hated you, I was a spoilt brat and I thought you were given _everything_. Turns out you weren't and I'm sorry. Besides, that guy was gross. Who was that?"

"Smith's father." Harry said with a grimace. "Hey Draco, how much of this tradition do you know?"

"I know a good bit, and yes I know of the others and I can't tell you but I can tell you this, Hufflepuff is the least you have to worry about."

"He looks like he'll rape me in a corner."

"Ooo, that's bad, but Harry, no one can touch you _without your consent._ Remember, you're two things in one. Try as he might, Smith can _not_ cross the line."

"You should be happy, you get to go home."

"Oh please, my son is enjoying himself too much here. Father and Mother are home and I don't want to be bored. Nah, I'll stick around until the others arrive."

"Well that only leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And, one of them is traveling the farthest distance."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me last night," Harry said shyly with a blush. Draco's eyebrows rose at that.

"Wait, you're already speaking to one? How?"

"Swear you will keep your silence Draco."

"You got it, on my magic, now how?"

"By mind."

"Holy Merlin! Harry don't you realize...how long?"

"Since the other day."

"Since you got your power, how did it start?"

"He helped me center myself. I was out of control."

"Harry, do you realize you're already Mind Bonded? The more you speak, the stronger the bond."

"I don't mind, I enjoy talking to him. And he enjoys it too." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Sound like you've made up your mind."

"No, I'm taking it slow Draco."

"Yea, you're right of course, well, I'm here if you need me. And don't worry about Smith, it'll be dealt with."

"Thanks," Harry said and Draco smiled and made sure it was safe for them to leave. Harry went back to his rooms and Draco hit the books. He still had a job outside the school and he didn't want to fall behind on his work.

Raziel Davis made his debut in the afternoon during lunch and while he wasn't a bad looking man Harry didn't feel anything but a mutual respect for the man. Like a mentor or similar to Remus. Fortunately, Raziel felt the same towards Harry.

"Come talk if you need a friend, I'll be there." The Ravenclaw Patriarch said with a kind fatherly smile. Harry nodded and returned the smile.

"Thank you Mr. Davis..."

"Harry, there's no need to be formal with me, call me by my given name, as Patriarch, you are allowed. I'm Raziel to you, the fat slug there is Zoinus. And when the Slytherin Patriarch arrives, you address him in the same manner, unless..." He gave a teasing smirk. "There's already something brewing between the two of you..." Harry's cheeks blushed pink and Raziel laughed. "Looks like you already have."

"Raziel don't disillusion the boy. I deserve a fair shot as well." Raziel's blue eyes hardened and narrowed, putting Harry behind to act as a shield.

"Looks like Harry has already made up his mind and to be honest I'm relieved. I love my wife and no offense Harry, beautiful you may be, I wouldn't trade my marriage for anything, traditions be damned." Harry looked at the other man and smiled. He wouldn't ask anyone to give up their happiness for his own. He wasn't selfish that way but Zoinus had other ideas.

"You were always a sentimental fool." Zoinus scoffed. "This boy is worth more than your plain Jane wife or my pain in the ass. Step aside, I'll lay claim to him..." He tried to get past Raziel but the man wasn't having it. He pushed the other man back and told Harry to run. The boy obeyed. He bolted out of the Great Hall and Zoinus was after him and Raziel ran after Zoinus, yelling to Harry to go where _least expected_. Without a second thought, Harry ran for Slytherin dungeons! Zoinus cursed and swore, knowing that he couldn't go into another Patriarch's territory. _I'm sure Lucius would have my head_. He thought, believing that it was Lucius was the Patriarch. Harry had to smirk at the man's stupidity. He missed by a long shot! He felt a smile grace his lips as he heard the warm apple crisp laughter in his mind.

_"Does Zoinus believe that my son is Slytherin's Patriarch?" _The cool calm presence asked. Harry nodded.

_"Ah, there you are Shadow Charmer."_

_"Shadow Charmer eh? Hm...I like it my beloved phoenix. But what's going on?"_

_"Zoinus has been trying to get his paws on me." _Harry said simply. For the first time, Harry felt waves of rage but he knew it wasn't at him. Harry shivered in guilty pleasure. The presence chuckled darkly.

_"He will be dealt with. Where are you now?"_

_"In the dungeons."_

_"All right, listen carefully, make your way to the Head of House's quarters and remain there. I'll be there by nightfall. I will let you know when I'm close by, then you will see me and I will deal with HIM. Don't you fret my beloved phoenix, my anger is not towards you. This asshole of a Hufflepuff is not playing by the rules and I intend to set him straight."_

_"Can you do that?"_

_"Yes my beloved phoenix, I can. As the eldest Patriarch, I have that right."_

_"Wow, that's informative." _Harry said as he sat down near the desk which belonged to Slughorn and Snape._ "I guess it'll be silly to ask for your name, you're the only Patriarch left, Lord Malfoy." _Again he heard the warm laughter.

"_Well, it was fun remaining anonomys while it lasted." _The Malfoy Lord said with a sigh. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"_Its quite alright, I don't mind. But now I can't call you Shadow Charmer now." _Harry actually pouted and he felt the elder kiss him.

"_You can call me whatever you desire my beloved phoenix, I already knew of you and yet, I call you what I desire. And nothing will change my mind. Or anyone for that matter."_

_"And your family...?"_

_"They can accept and respect my decision or they can kiss my ass." _Harry gasped then laughed.

_"You are quite crude my Shadow Charmer."_

_"I can be quite colorful if the occasion calls for it my beloved phoenix. Ah, I can see the castle, I'll be there soon. Just sit tight." _Reluctantly Harry and the elder dropped their links and Harry sighed and tried to conceal his excitement. He was nervous and anxious. Nervous, because the last Patriarch was the feared Abraxas Malfoy and rumors had it that the man was terrifying. Aside from that, all he knew was that Abraxas was Lucius' father and Draco's grandfather. He was also rumored to have died but that wasn't so. And he thought the name was perfect. Abraxas stood in the shadows, to ensure that Harry didn't see him. Bizarre as it was, Harry understood why. One, he was a Malfoy, he wasn't sure on Harry would take his advice just because of his family name. Harry cast a tempes charm and saw it was going on two o clock. He cursed the DAMNED fat slug, made him miss his lunch. He was about to panic when the door opened but relaxed when he saw Draco walk in.

"How did you find me?"

"I figured you'd be here, only you would be bold enough to come into Slytherin. the Headmistress had every student that remained to look for you." Harry found _that _bizarre. If every student was looking for him...there would be more people. He was about to say something until he saw the yellow and black around Draco. Harry's eyes widened and he ran out, knocking the blond over, his heart pounding.

"_Abraxas! Help!"_ He cried as he saw Zionus running after him and was almost upon the ravenette until a wall of flame blocked Zionus' path. Harry stumbled a bit and his eyes stung from the smoke. He ran into something powerful, scaly and huge. Blinking back tears, he looked up, and wanted to faint. It was a green, black and silver Hungerian Horntail. _Oh my fuckin' God! _As he saw how massive and wicked looking the dragon was Harry's heart was ready to drop. _That's it, from a perverted guy to dragon food! _Harry sighed and stood his ground, waiting for the dragon to eat him. It never came. Instead the dragon stood in front of Harry and waited. The flames died down and Zionus came through. The dragon roared and showed wicked looking fangs. Every time Zionus tried to evade the dragon, it hissed and blocked him. Harry sank to his knees, thankful that the dragon had no intention of eating him. He began to cry until he felt the cool calm presence close by. He looked up and saw the silvery blond hair, liquid silver eyes, powerful body with a handsome face, although unlike Draco's or Lucius' (whose were softer) this man's were hawk like. Beautiful, yet terrifying. With a sob he ran into the Slytherin Patriarch's open arms and cried.

_"You're here, thank god...,"_

_"Hush now my beloved phoenix, I'm here. You're safe. He will never bother again, I swear it." _Abraxas held the younger man and dared for anyone to try and tell him to back off. Smith crossed the line and because he used Abraxas' own grandson as well, the gloves were off. _Now Smith, it's personal and I swear, you will pay!_

**_All Patriarchs are in and now Abraxas will extract revenge and deal with his own family problems. There will be more._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise

The Headmistress was worried. When she saw the insane and malicious glint in Zionus' eyes she wanted to protect the Patriarch of her House. Unfortunately, that went against tradition rules. Only another Patriarch, the _eldest_, had that ability. If he wasn't present, then the runner up would step in. She breathed a huge sigh when she saw the Ravenclaw Patriarch step in and put Harry behind him so Zionus wouldn't get him. She saw Harry take off, leaving the Great Hall. She saw Raziel hold Zionus back until the other man punched him in the gut, sending him to his knees and going after Harry, which led to Raziel yelling to Harry to go where _least expected._ She knew immediately what that meant. She followed them but she saw Zionus cursing and seething at the door to Slytherin's dungeon. He knew that he wouldn't be able to persue Harry there, especially since the younger Patriarch was granted sanctuary (for he was able to enter without any problem). He was about to have a full blown tantrum until he remembered something. _I can't go, but a student can._ He smirked as he remembered a young silver blonde who had gone to seek out Harry before. _Ah, he'll do. _He tracked down the boy and found him talking to two other people, a red haired boy and a brown haired girl. As soon as the trio spilt and without being seen, he cast an Impervious Curse, making sure it was subtle and smirked when the younger man fell under it.

"You will find Harry and bring him to me." He commanded. "I will be waiting outside of the entrance to Hufflepuff. Now go." The blond was rigid but he obeyed, making his way down. The Headmistress fumed. Tradition could blow, the man just crossed the line! She wished with àll she had for the Slytherin Patriarch to arrive. Only he could handle this. _Hurry up Abraxas, _She thought. _Harry's in trouble._

Abraxas was jolted out of his rest when he felt Harry's panic through their mind bond. _What in Circe's name? _He thought. He was still traveling but he knew from the landscape that they were closing in to their destination. Without thinking twice, Abraxas reached out to Harry through their bond and after a while, his hands and his jaw tightened with rage. _Now, he's gone too far._ Abraxas thought. _He's diregarding all the rules!_ He caught Salazer's gaze and sighed. _"Well my friend, time to pick up the pace, Harry's in trouble."_ The dragon nodded and flew faster. Although he wasn't much of a coversationist, Salazer was unlike other dragons. He was able to mind bond with only those who were either worthy, were powerful mind speakers, or a Parseltongue. Although he hadn't met this "Harry" in person yet, he knew that he was very important to his "parent". Therefore, he was important to Salazer. He saw the castle and tapped their bond.

_The Castle is approaching Father of my heart, shall I continue towards it? _He waited and when Abraxas was about to say something, they both heard Harry's cry for help. Without thinking twice, Salazer descended and landed not too far from the school. Abraxas wasted no time. He stepped out of the carriage, releasing Salazer and vanishing it. Together they made their way closer to the school, making sure to not pass the wards, they didn't want to alert anyone of their arrival. They saw Harry run out, the panic and fear on his face and a portly man with an insane, wicked glint in his eye was almost on him. Salazer waited for the young one to pass him and blew a wall of fire at the other man. It wasn't meant to harm, just give Harry a head start. The younger man saw him and tried to be brave, despite his fear. _He's encountered my kind but I will prove that I bear him no harm nor ill will. _He reared his head as he saw the wall die down and the crazed man walked on. _Presisitant isn't he? Ok, time to have some fun. _With a dragon's equilivant of a smirk, Salazer blocked the man's path. _I won't let you get him. Father of my heart, go now._

As Salazer blocked Zionus, Abraxas went to Harry, who was on his knees, crying. His heart broke at the sight and allowed Harry to notice him. Tear filled emerald eyes looked up and the younger man got up, stumbled a bit then ran into Abraxas' open arms. He felt Harry's relief and happiness through their bond and Abraxas felt a wave of fierce over protectiveness washing over him, holding the younger man closer and refusing to let go. Zionus was still trying in vain to get past Salazer and failing. Abraxas chuckled but still didn't release Harry from his embrace.

"My beloved phoenix," Abraxas whispered, cupping Harry's face in his hands. "Look at me," Harry lifted his face and smiled shyly. Abraxas had no problem in returning a smile of his own. "Let's get ourselves inside from this cold. Don't worry about that fool he will be dealt with." He escorted Harry to the castle and as soon as they did, sparks of green and silver forming the Slytherin crest hit the skies. The wards around the school shimmered each color before settling down. The Headmistress, Raziel and Draco, who was set free of the curse he was under, were waiting. The Headmistress and the Ravenclaw Patriarch smiled at how the other two were acting and Draco's eyes widened and his face paled. _Father said he was dead...but here he is!_

"Welcome Lord Patriarch Malfoy." She greeted. Abraxas nodded and kept Harry next to him.

"Headmistress, Lord Patriarch Smith is to be kept under house arrest when he is not teaching. He will not cross paths with Lord Patriarch Potter in any way. When the year is up, I will be pressing charges."

"You can't do that!" Zionus shouted. Abraxas smirked.

"I'm a Malfoy, I have the "pull" I need. Also, as the eldest Patriarch, we all know that I _can_ and _will_ exercise my right to do so."

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco asked. "And Grandfather, I thought you were dead."

"Did you honesly think Dragon Pox would kill me, honestly?" Harry snickered despite himself. Abraxas' humor was a breath of fresh air. Raziel chuckled but bowed to the elder. Abraxas nodded and Zionus growled.

"Why are you bowing before Lucius?"

"Wow, are you blind Zionus?" Raziel snapped. "This is _Abraxas!"_ The color drained from the Hufflepuff Patriarch's face and his blond ran cold. _Abraxas Malfoy...I thought he was dead!_ Abraxas smirked as he saw the other man's fear. The dragon hissed and the group took notice. Harry was awestruck but he wanted to thank the dragon. Salazer looked to his "parent".

"_Father of my heart?"_

_"He wants to thank you Salazer but he's afraid." _Salazer nodded and looked at Harry with an emerald gold gaze.

"_Child, you don't need to fear me, I bring you no harm." _Salazer hissed. Harry's eyes widened. He understood!

_"You speak Parseltongue too?"_

_"Yes I do, or I can speak into your mind. My name is Salazer and you already know the father of my heart, you are his Mate_ _after all." _Harry blushed and Abraxas raised a fine white blond eyebrow. The Headmistress admired Salazer. _What a fine dragon._

_"_Lord Patriarch Malfoy, you may keep your dragon on the grounds but if he's going to be inside, he'll have to resize himself." Without a second throught the massive dragon shrank to statuette size and perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry actually cooed and pet the dragon, who crooned and closed his eyes in pleasure. Abraxas chuckled and followed the Headmistress inside. The four men took their seats and all four banners shone. The Headmistress smiled and turned to the students.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that we have our Patriarchs. They will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Herbology." Thunderous applause was heard from everyone in the school and each Patriarch took their seat. Harry noticed to his surprise, that his was next to Abraxas'. He looked at the Headmistress who allowed a small smirk to grace her lips. He smiled back. Harry sat back but blushed when the elder took his hand into his own, entwining their fingers on the arm rest. He also noticed Raziel's encouraging smile and Zionus' glare of hatred at Abraxas. The elder met it and smirked. He wasn't phased in the least but Harry felt uneasy. He couldn't shake it off the feeling that things were going to get ugly.

"_Don't worry my beloved phoenix, I won't let my guard down. I've dealt with a lot of shifty people in my day believe me."_

"_That's comforting," _Harry thought wryly. Salazer sensed the younger man's distress and nuzzled his cheek.

"_Don't worry Child, Father of my heart will take care of you, you'll see. The fat one won't be much trouble." _Harry nodded and took a deep breath. _I hope they're right._ He thought. _Too much shit has happened in my life to take it easy._ _Please, let me be wrong for once..._ Before he could say anything the doors opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in. He didn't take notice of the Patriarchs but turned to the Headmistress.

"Well Headmistress, as Governor I demand to know of your solution to the problem at hand." McGonagall was about to argue but smirked when she remembered a _very important factor..._

"Yes I have, I have turned to the Tradition Of the Founding Fathers." Lucius' silvers widened for a moment then returned to normal.

"Ah yes, where the five, four Patriarchs and one Chosen are to come to the school, remain a year and in where two, a Patriarch and the Chosen will remain thereafter to run the school. It's impossible..."

"We already have them all Lucius." She said smugly. "Two of them you know." Lucius almost dropped his cane at that. McGonagall gestured to the four throne like seats. Lucius looked to them. He remembered the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, having had gone to school with them. The other two, were a _complete shock! _

"P...P...Potter?!" Lucius stuttered, his eyes widening. Draco watched and had to bite back a laugh. It was rare that his father looked bugged out.

"Lucius, don't stutter, it's very unbecoming." Abraxas said calmly. Lucius actually _blanched_ and when he _saw_ his father, he fainted! _Priceless_!

**_Well all four are in now and things are going to escalate. Will they get through the year? _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers, followers and those who favored this story. Especially to remyqueen74 and Rosepeadel._**

Chapter 4: The Hidden Heir

Harry blinked at the prone figure on the floor then looked to Abraxas. The Slytherin Patriarch smirked and motioned for Colin Creevey to approach.

"Be a good lad and snap a few pictures of our _beloved_ School Governor will you? I also would like copies, price is no option." The young man grinned and took a few pictures with his camera, developing them via spell and handed them to Abraxas.

"It's on the House Professor. Just take care of Harry, he's been through a lot and we just don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"You have my word lad. I will make sure no one harms him again." Abraxas swore. "Even from my own son. _Levicorpus." _He led the way Hospital Wing, With Lucius' body following close behind and Harry, Draco and Raziel bringing up the rear while Zionus was left with damage control.

"Alright students there's nothing to see, everyone get back to your lives." He ordered gruffly. The Headmistress didn't like his method but it did the trick, for the Great Hall was cleared almost immediately. After the person was gone, she made her way to the Hospital Wing. It wasn't every day that Lucius Malfoy did something _normal _or _common_. She had to seriously compose herself from laughing so hard. She even saw that everyone else wanted to laugh and it was refreshing that she heard Ronald and a few others. She entered the wing and saw Abraxas sitting by his son's bedside with Harry on his lap. Draco was snickering and Raziel was chuckling. This was too good to pass up!

"Ah Headmistress, how nice of you to join us." Abraxas greeted as the school nurse came in with a calming draught. "We didn't want you to miss the fun."

"I appreciate that Abraxas. Shall we rouse him?"

"No need, if I know my son, he will be up in about five seconds." No sooner than Abraxas said it, was Lucius up screaming as if he was having a nightmare fit. While the others watched, Harry got off the elder's lap and slapped the younger blond! Draco blinked then lost his composure, laughing hard as his father shut up and blinked in shock, holding his slapped cheek.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, daring a look. "But you were acting like a psycho." Again Draco fell over laughing while the older people chuckled. Lucius glared daggers.

"How dare you!" He hissed. "Who are you to lay your filthy half blood hands on me?!" His glare dropped when he met his _father's _death glare. It made Lucius' look like the kicked puppy dog look.

"No Lucius, it's how dare _you_!" He snarled. "I've heard about your cooperation with Voldemort and the deeds you've done. They disgust me and what have I told you? MALFOYS BOW TO NO ONE! It seems to me that you've forgotten that rule. You call Harry a _filthy half blood _but what of the man man you served so faithfully? Wasn't _he_ a _half blood _as well?" Harry and Draco drew breaths knowing it was going to be showdown. Lucius' hands gripped the sheets tightly, whitening his knuckles.

"He was the last Heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, it was a honor to..."

"Oh Lucius spare me." Abraxas cut in. "That man was just like Grendlewald. He was hungry for power, fame and world domination. He didn't care who was in his way as long as his means were achieved. You wish to speak on Heirs, alright we will, Voldemort was NOT the Heir of Slytherin." At this everyone except Raziel gasped. Abraxas smiled at Harry softly and pulled the younger man back onto his lap.

"Salazar Slytherin was a man of many secrets. There's no doubt about that. However, the answers are there, if one knew where to look." Harry blinked and emerald eyes widened in relization. _The Chamber of Secrets! _ He was about to head there when Abraxas held him in place.

"No my beloved phoenix, we all go," He whispered, while nuzzling the younger man, making him blush and Lucius to retch. Draco laughed but gulped when his father glared at him. That earned him a slap in the back of the head from Abraxas.

"Knock it off Lucius, you're being such a twat. It make me wonder if you were supposed to be a girl." Harry and Draco yelped biting their lips. Abraxas just smirked and led the way, his arm wrapping around Harry's waist and glaring at his son challengingly. Lucius looked green in the gills but refused to back talk to his father. _He'd kill me._ _Or feed me to that dragon he came with._ He walked next to his son begrudgingly and scrunched up his face as they entered Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. His mood silenced further as said ghost came to greet them.

"Hello Harry, Patriarch Malfoy and all." She said graciously. "What brings you here?" Lucius crossed his arms and made sure to touch as little as possible. Draco rolled his eyes while Raziel was studying Mrytle with curiousity. Harry and Abraxas were normal.

"Hello my dear," Abraxas said kindly. "We apologize for disturbing you, but we are passing through to get to our destination."

"The Chamber Mrytle, is it..." Harry began. "And hello."

"It's still undisturbed Harry, just as you left it." This relieved the ravenette and he went to the faucet that had the snakes on it and hissed. Abraxas felt a shudder go down his spine while Draco and Lucius looked shocked. Raziel was amazed. They all watched the entrance reveal itself and when Harry was about to jump, Abraxas stopped him.

"Allow me," He said, conjuring up a downward spiral stair case. Harry smiled and made his way down after lighting his wand to light the way. Abraxas followed, then Raziel and the younger Malfoys. When they reached the bottom, Harry ordered the vault like door to open and entered, with Abraxas following, then Raziel then Draco then Lucius bringing up the rear. Upon entering the Slytherins and Raziel admired the Chamber, to the Slytherins it was a holy relic and to Raziel, a historic find. To Harry, it was reliving a bad nightmare. He closed his eyes and hugged himself in comfort. He could almost see the battle with Voldemort's memory and the basilisk he almost died to destroy in his Second year, _What was down here that's so important to cause me pain just to be here?_ He felt a small dragon head nuzzle him in comfort and lick away his tears with a tiny dragon tongue. He smiled when he saw Salazar.

"_Thank you Salazar."_

_"Child, I've seen your thoughts, forgive me. Maybe you, and I and Father of my Heart should leave?"_

_"I can't stay here, the pain..." _ He didn't finish the thought for Abraxas came by and looked at Harry.

"Beloved? Are you ready to leave?"

"Can we?" Harry pleaded. Abraxas saw the fear in his beloved's eyes and nodded. Abraxas turned to the Ravenclaw Patriarch and asked him to let them know if they find anything. He escorted Harry back to the Great Hall and held the ravenette. Emerald met Silver.

"Want to talk about it?" Abraxas asked. Harry smiled sadly and looked down, ashamed. Abraxas lifted Harry's gaze to meet his. They had a silent conversation before separating and having a meal in their rooms. Harry was still upset and silent and it bothered Abraxas. For the first time, Harry's maintained his silence. He saw Harry's thoughts on the chamber and it upset him. He was about to address it when there was a knock. Harry went to answer and smiled. It was Draco. Under one arm was a black tome with the Slytherin crest wrapped up in what seemed to be fire proof silk. Harry stepped aside to let the younger blond in who thanked him and took a seat at a desk.

"This is the Slytherin family history." Draco explained. "Lord Davis and I found it in a hidden study. However, I was the only one who was able to touch it, but not for long. Wonder why that is?" Abraxas shrugged but maintained his silence. Harry decided to test something, he put a hand out toward the book and yelped, drawing back his hand. Draco carefully unwrapped the tome and made a break for the side, for the heat was horror. Abraxas shook his head in disappointment at his grandson and with a steady hand, showing no fear, he placed it over the tome, right over the crest! The younger males were stunned. When the elder removed his hand, the tome flew open and flipped to the Slytherin family tree. There, in glowing green and silver was Salazar Slytherin's name and a direct line to one name, on _both sides_ was _Abraxas Damien Malfoy!_ The younger men blanched and fainted. Abraxas took a seat, bemused at the two.

"Well, that went well." He chuckled. He levitated his grandson while he picked up his beloved bridal style and placed the younger blonde into the guest room while Harry was placed gently onto Abraxas' bed. _There my beloved, is where you belong. _With a smirk the remaining Heir of Slytherin returned to the tome. Abraxas figured it out shortly after obtaining his Lordship. He had asked the goblins for a test in where his suspicions were confirmed. Abraxas was the _last Pureblood Heir _of the Slytherin Founder. It was very well guarded secret of the Malfoy family. Salazar Slytherin's last full blooded descendant, a daughter, married into the Malfoy line. But in doing so, it was discovered too late that the man she married, was a distant relative in where a previous marriage with similar circumstances had begotten him. To keep this secret, they Oblivated themselves and ended up happily together. Abraxas was the result of that union. _Talk about forever pure._ Abraxas thought wryly. He owled for the Potter family history before arriving and he removed a deep wine red tome with the Gryffindor crest from his desk. Although he couldn't open it, for he was not the Heir to that line, he was well versed in family history. The Potter family were Gryffindors, Peveralls, and Blacks as well as Potters and Evans. The Malfoys had Slytherin, Blacks, Lestrange (thanks to creepy Bellatrix), Greengrass and surprisingly Prince as well as Snape. _Man, we're all related to each in some way. _He read about the Gaunts and Riddles as well and while the crazed man was descended from a Slytherin, it wasn't _the_ Slytherin's direct line. It was a twice removed cousin and his sister. _Bleach, no wonder he went bonkers..._He heard a soft moan from his room and he smirked. _Ah my beloved is awake._

Harry was indeed awake and was confused at where he was. The green almost black sheets were like liquid under him and the bed was bliss. _This shouldn't feel so good, it's almost sinful..._

"So is that pose." Abraxas chuckled from the doorway, arms crossed and leaning on the door frame. "Do you know how _delicious _you look?" Harry gasped and faced the elder. The man looked so relaxed but Harry knew where to look, his eyes were dark with lust. This caused Harry to blush and scramble off the bed. Abraxas chuckled and unfolded his arms, capturing the smaller man in his embrace.

"And where are you going beloved?" He whispered. "You have no need to fear me, I will not do something you're not ready for, I am a gentleman. But I can see your mind is still troubled and I would like for us to talk about it, please?" He led Harry back to the bed and laid down, pulling the younger man down to rest on his chest, stroking silky Raven tresses. "Just relax and speak, I'll do all the work and listen." He continued to stroke Harry's hair and waited patiently.

"This is not easy for me and you may think I'm a fool..."

"Let me be the judge shall we?"

"I first dealt with the Chamber of Secrets in my Second Year. It all started with a diary that your son put into My best friend's sister's cauldron when we were shopping for school. The diary turned out to a Horcrux and possessed Ginny, almost killing her. I was the only one who was able to save her because I'm a Parselmouth..."

"As am I." Abraxas said. "Salazar's my familiar. And yet, you need one, we will go and get you one."

"Fawkes adores me."

"Call him. If he comes, he's your familiar." Harry blinked and was unsure. Abraxas hugged him and smiled.

"Just mind call him." He said. Harry did so and smiled when he saw Fawkes fly into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked the phoenix's feathers and crest, chuckling as they watched the phoenix nuzzle into the touch. He felt comforted with Fawkes there.

"I remember how everyone treated me when they found out I could talk to snakes. They found out in the Dueling Club. Everyone believed me to be the Heir of Slytherin. Everyone, even my own friends were afraid of me. When my friend Hermoine became petrified and Ginny went missing, I almost lost myself. I hated myself for being 'special'. I never asked for it, I didn't want any of it. There were times I wished I died too with my parents..." Harry broke down sobbing and Abraxas gathered him into his embrace and held him.

_"I'm here beloved, and I swear, I will always be here."_

**Who saw that coming? There's more to come.**


End file.
